Important events in Uralica's history
March 2008 18 March 2008 *Uralica created by the ratification of the Tribal Constitution by representatives of 14 tribes. 19 March 2008 *Uralica joins the Christian Coalition of Countries *The first petitioners scheduled for Board Office sessions are heard. 24 March 2008 *Session #1 of the Tribal Council. The first petitioner in Council Chambers. 27 March 2008 *The "LUA-Raid Phony War." *The beginning of the Ionized-Jelly War. 28 March 2008 *Pazhga attacked by Ionicion. *Session #2 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko makes a promise to appeal to the CCC for help after a heartfelt plea from an Udmurt woman who had lost her husband to the attack on Pazhga. This was the first war attack to reach Uralican soil and would remain the only such attack until August. 29–30 March 2008 *The Ionic Midnight Surprise. Soldiers from Uralica and Project Earth, aided by cruise missiles and bombers, launch a magnificent offensive against Ionicion. 30 March 2008 *Cease-fire declared between Ionicion and Uralica April 2008 1 April 2008 *Session #5 of the Tribal Council (evening). First distribution of war honours, including the Kunnianmitali which was awarded to the captain of the Nenets Company, Capt. Kirill Zholtok, for his skill in the Ionic Midnight Surprise. 6 April 2008 *KingJarkko awarded the field promotion of CCC Knights Templar Captain by Templar Grand Master nate1865. 9 April 2008 *Session #7 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis in the morning by KingJarkko after then-CCC member Sudetenland was attacked. First Council Session open to the general public without appointment (KingJarkko's reason: "because they didn't have time to set up security, so we might as well"), although viewers are encouraged to keep quiet unless they have a petition. Council votes unanimously in favour of defence of Sudetenland. *The beginning of the Nordic Ghost Conflict *The Southern Ocean Ambush. Uralica's first attack put Beilliran into anarchy when the Samoyed Company ambushed them in Beilliran's artificial archipelago. 10 April 2008 *cease-fire requested of Uralica and its allies by President Fionn of Beilliran, after the Samwise Offensive devastates his soldier and tank reserves. Several hours pass before dialogue begins, leading many into suspicion. Four Moksha-speaking brothers brought concerns before their board, who referred this to KingJarkko. *Session #8 of the Tribal Council - called on an emergency basis in the evening. KingJarkko makes a motion to have a reconnaissance company sent by Beilliran, with the vote finishing with 27 in favour and one abstinence. *UAF reconnaissance aircraft confirm the Jellyfishian Air Force's earlier report that Beilliran is re-arming, alarming KingJarkko. 11 April 2008 *KingJarkko leaves Uralica for CCC Headquarters. Although Beilliran does re-establish dialogue, President Fionn's stalling angers the CCC in general and a compliant KingJarkko orders an all-out assault via phone. * The Battle of the Two Komis - An entire regiment of Komi and Permyak troops was sent into the heart of Beilliran, and the damage they did was nothing short of staggering. 12 April 2008 *Cease-fire finally agreed between Beilliran and the CCC. *One Tribal Board session reported a petitioner who wanted Beilliran ZIed, but while this was heard in the following Council session, it was dismissed as "over-the-top." 14 April 2008 *The Treaty of Gladius officially ends the Nordic Ghost Conflict. Signees are KingJarkko, Samwise, Invincible, Erebus Chaos, Sheldomar, and President Fionn of Beilliran. 21 April 2008 *Session #12 of the Tribal Council - called on emergency basis by KingJarkko. Sudetenland aggressively attacked a member of FEAR and many Uralicans who follow alliance politics are utterly furious with how someone whom their people fought and died for the defence of, could put them at risk so blatantly. They literally line up outside their board offices for kilometres, demanding action. The Council renounces his actions swiftly, while KingJarkko promises to return to CCC Headquarters. 22 April 2008 *KingJarkko returns with the news that the CCC High Council voted to expel Sudetenland. 25–28 April 2008 *Despite calls from high-ranking CCC members to war with Sudetenland after ruler Erebus Chaos refused to remove the CCC AA from his nation, CCC Minister of Defence The Kaiser opts to ignore Sudetenland for now, with tensions brewing over a possible political chain-reaction in the big picture, involving Knights of Christ member LUA, which did not come for another two weeks. May 2008 4 May 2008 *Session #18 of the Tribal Council. A Karelian protester approved by the board spoke to the Council about the potential for repercussions from FEAR if something was not done about Sudetenland. KingJarkko calls for a further session to announce the decision of a behind-closed-doors meeting of the Council. 5 May 2008 *Session #19 of the Tribal Council. KingJarkko delivers the following televised speech: :"People of Uralica, a moral dilemma has befallen our nation, as well as the nations of our Coalition. We spent hours after yesterday's session hammering away at the Sudetenland question - should we attack, or shouldn't we? Sudetenland is a Christian nation, and was indeed our brother nation in Jesus Christ. However, its actions have put Uralica, Project Earth, Gladius, and all the other nations of the Christian Coalition of Countries in jeopardy because of an old personal grudge against a powerful alliance, and has refused to comply with orders to remove the Mark of Affiliation from his nation's institutions. We of Uralica's High Council did not wish that Sudetenland be destroyed, but we eventually agreed that something that needed to be done for security reasons. Therefore, brothers and sisters, the moment we get approval from the Coalition Minister of Defence, we go to war." 6 May 2008 *The war known as "Sudetenland Goes South" begins. 7 May 2008 *Kirov Air Force Base commissioned. 7–10 May 2008 *The Uralic Blitz. Uralican bombers hammer Sudetenland with fire bombs, eventually reducing the nation to rubble. Also called the JJ Blitz because of the pairing of Giant Jellyfish with KingJarkko. 10 May 2008 *Sudetenland declared destroyed. *Session #21 of the Tribal Council - called by Mari representative Natasha Golubovskaya. The first Emergency Session to not be called by KingJarkko. Golubovskaya reports to the Council that a young nation named Long Rifle, who had just applied for entry into the CCC, was under attack from two nations - one ghosting, the other having declared then applied to the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. After the latter was denied entry, KingJarkko declared war on this nation, called Amerzica, marking the beginning of the campaign called "A Tale Of Two Ghosts" *Excess military aid from The Republic of Displaced Calvinists has Uralicans quietly nervous as the ratio of soldiers to citizens approaches 1:1, however KingJarkko supports the move as a temporary necessity. Displaced Calvinist soldiers to be phased out and replaced by Tribes soldiers as population grows. 11 May 2008 *Uralica was once again mainly involved in the aerial combat aspect of war. *The Kirov Massacre. Estonian ace pilots destroyed an entire squadron of Amerzican bombers, who were only escorted by a single fighter. KingJarkko branded his opponent Manuel Raponzo "foolhardy" and "daft." *In the face of mounting scandal concerning Norden Verein, KingJarkko denounces all racial supremacism while re-iterating his commitment to maintaining the rights of people within Uralica who are "Uralic by choice, not by blood." *The Samoyed Raid - as Amerzica was sent into anarchy, a mixed company of Nenets and Samoyed troops barrelled into Amerzica's capital, Roponz, doing a shocking amount of damage. 12 May 2008 *Manuel Raponzo flies his last remaining aircraft into Uralica, and the pilot returns later that day with his craft severely damaged. *The Battle of Cerrito - Amerzica beefs up his soldiers enough to raise the ire of the Enets and Samoyeds still in the area only twelve hours after the Samoyed Raid, and they roll into Cerrito and hammer them without warning, killing two thirds of Amerzica's troops. *Session #22 of the Tribal Council - televised. A suggestion by a Finnish trooper strikes a chord with KingJarkko, who holds a vote on sending aid to Long Rifle, which passes unanimously. KingJarkko also gives a rousing speech directed at the troops of his nation. 13 May 2008 *The first day of the Siege of Monterrey. 14 May 2008 *KingJarkko delivers a call to arms to all CCC Knights Templar within Nation strength range to come to the aid of Long Rifle against talin, ghoster of the Viridian Entente. *Session #23 of the Tribal Council - business as usual, except for a Selkup petitioner from Ukhta, who wants to see more development of the infrastructure. Acting Council Chair Jyrki Koskela indicated that the CCC was looking into a glitch in the union system. 15 May 2008 *KingJarkko directs Jimbob, ruler of the Socialist Union, to a successful defence campaign on behalf of Patton, ruler of Tuatha, in a completely different scenario from the defence of Long Rifle, in his first duties as Grand Master of the Knights Templar. 17 May 2008 *Uralica begins withdrawing troops from Amerzica, allowing the Siege of Monterrey to be taken control of by troops from Project Earth, Long Rifle, and TeutonicOrder. *Session #24 of the Tribal Council - televised. Back from CCC Headquarters, KingJarkko explains the current situations regarding The Knights of Christ and the Norden Verein controversy to his people. The Emergency Measures Act passes with a near-unanimous vote (there were three abstentions). The Council also ratifies the CCC's "Bayonet Act." 18 May 2008 *The Siege of Monterrey officially ended, with the city in ruins. 20 May 2008 *King's Day. Statutory Holiday. *Sheldomar Bolak, Chancellor Emeritus of the CCC, arrives in Kirov to continue his tour of the CCC. Stops include the Kirov Orpheum for a matinee concert of the Uralican Symphony Orchestra, the Council Chambers in Syktyvkar, and finally, at 9PM, the Ukhta Commerce Building, which is renamed the Sheldomar Bolak building in honour of his great service as Chancellor of the CCC. *Uralica finishes withdrawal from the ruined nation of Amerzica. Fellow CCC nation La Fleur ordered in to "finish the job" 22 May 2008 *Amerzica pronounced destroyed (ZI) at 12:03 AM Central. Final missile fired by La Fleur under orders from KingJarkko. *Session #26 of the Tribal Council - KingJarkko awards the first Kunnianmitali given to a foreigner, to l1jake1, ruler of La Fleur. Petitions and thank-yous presented to the Council. 24 May 2008 *Session #27 of the Tribal Council - Russians given 4 seats on the Council and a Tribal Board, bringing the total Council size up to 60. New Russian representative Ovdey Shlomov (before this point and again starting in December 2008 he has been a member of the Udmurt tribe) blasts Crossfire alliance for rudeness to CCC representatives during negotiations concerning a rogue attack on 23 May 2008. 27 May 2008 *talin pronounced destroyed (ZI) at 12:03 AM Central, ending the war. Final shots again fired by La Fleur. After 17 days of fighting, A Tale Of Two Ghosts finally ends. *Session #29 of the Tribal Council votes to accept Crossfire's apology - 55 for, 4 against, 1 abstention. 29 May 2008 *Session #30 of the Tribal Council - plans announced to construct Uralikan Yliopisto's Main Campus in Syktyvkar. June 2008 1 June 2008 *KingJarkko and KeyStroke have to fight off server problems to aid Ded Bob after an unprovoked and completely unsanctioned attack by an SPAAA member. Both CCC and SPAAA move to condemn the attack immediately. 1–4 June 2008 *The Great System Glitch affects all intra- and inter-alliance communications on PlanetBob. Uralica is not completely immune, having full access to CCC Headquarters but not being able to send private messages. 2 June 2008 *The construction of Ukhta Industrial Park is completed. 3 June 2008 *Uralikan Yliopisto (Eng. "University of Uralica") built in Syktyvkar. 4 June 2008 *The beginning of the First Grand Influx. 500 Hungarians move into Uralica from (mainly) Hungary, meaning that the Council increases in size from 60 to 64 as the "Hungarian Clause" in the Tribal Constitution comes into effect. *Session #33 of the Tribal Council. 5 June 2008 *Uralikan Yliopisto expands its main campus and adds satellite campuses in Kirov, Kotlas, and Ukhta. *Solikamsk Industrial Park completed. 7 June 2008 *Ezhva Industrial Park completed just north of Syktyvkar. 11 June 2008 *KingJarkko recalled to CCC Headquarters in the wake of numerous rogue attacks against the alliance - a ZI Order is levied against Luxembro, who was an incomplete from MOON and attacked Baruch of the CCC. *Session #35 of the Tribal Council - an emergency session called by KingJarkko by phone from CCC Headquarters. A unanimous vote of 97 in favour gives the go-ahead to send aid from Uralica to Baruch. 12 June 2008 *Kotlas Industrial Park finished. 13 June 2008 *unheralded generosity from The Holy Empire of Rekh allows Uralica to use K$1.5M extra to build the nation, to the end that Uralica is able to build a fifth (and final) major industrial park at Kirovo-Chepetsk. 14 June 2008 *DRDavid Banner sends people into Luxembro from Hulk land, effectively filling the last of the war slots. But it proves to be a vain move. This proves to be the beginning of a long period of antagonistic relationship between Hulk Land and Uralica. 16 June 2008 *Session #37 of the Tribal Council - The Syktyvkar Proclamation. 17 June 2008 *Luxembro declared at ZI. The nations responsible for this were Hintonia and Shamala. 22 June 2008 *Syktyvkar Stadion finished. 28 June 2008 *In the face of numerous treaty cancellations, Uralica declares overwhelming support for the New Polar Order. Some pundits call this event the "Second Syktyvkar Proclamation" although KingJarkko preferred it not to be. *Gag order placed on The Uralican Daily News. No issues of this are allowed to be published outside of Uralica, and no further news is allowed to be published on the website until further notice. July 2008 7 July 2008 *Gag order on The Uralican Daily News lifted. 8 July 2008 *KingJarkko elected CCC Minister of Defence, replacing The Kaiser. 13 July 2008 *The Uralican Tribal Council calls for a condemnation of Kaiser Bob following his erratic actions that jeopardise the CCC's security. 19 July 2008 *The beginning of Bob's Blunder. 20–24 July 2008 *Uralican Soldiers rampage through the mostly-abandoned Orillan Confederacy, destroying whatever infrastructure is there, with help from The Holy Empire of Rekh and Royal St Andrews. 25 July 2008 *Kaiser Bob declared to be at ZI, ending Bob's Blunder. August 2008 4 August 2008 *Gag order imposed again. 7 August 2008 *"Analectic Shock" (also called "Fingon's War Revisited") begins when jlepnica of Analects attacks. 13 August 2008 *The Gladian Army strikes the final blow as Analects is declared ZI shortly after midnight. 14–18 August 2008 *War of the Coalition, CCC-Maroon Front - three GOD nations attack Uralica, causing devastating damage to the nation. State of Emergency declared. 19 August-7 September 2008 *The Great Donation - various CN nations are given bequests of K$3M and 50 units of technology by Uralica. September 2008 7 September 2008 *Uralica's Constitution, Tribal Council and Tribal Boards suspended indefinitely. *"Rebbilon's Last Stand" begins and ends as Uralica's elite Mindphaser Division attacks Luxembro, and Rebbilon's AA ceases to be an extant political entity. (NOTE: Their official disbandment would not come for another two months) *KingJarkko disappears. 8–19 September 2008 *The Mindphaser Crusades: Two Vox Populi nations and one un-aligned nation attacking Greenland Republic are attacked without warning by the Mindphaser Division, keeping the remainder of Uralica in a constant state of war until 19 September after which Uralica vanishes from the map. December 2008 22 December 2008 *KingJarkko returns to Syktyvkar as Jarkko Salomäki and lifts the suspension on the Uralican Constitution. *Uralica joins The Order of Light 23 December 2008 *Salomäki named diplomat to four CN alliances *First convention of the Tribal Council in three and a half months 24 December 2008 *The Mindphaser Division attacks the 1-nation Latin Alliance for attacking a TOOL applicant, starting the The Babushka War. 31 December 2008 *After a war of attrition, the Latin Alliance surrenders at midnight, ending The Babushka War. January 2009 8 January 2009 *Declared a national holiday as the New Polar Order is declared free of terms. 10 January 2009 *A CCC nation is attacked as well as one from GOD, starting a war with Norrismarmaladeland. 11 January 2009 *Air raids on Norrismarmaladeland's capital, Chuckopolis, cause devastating infrastructural damage. *The Nome Debacle. Uralican troops, mostly from the Samoyed Division, held to a near-stalemate. *The Golovin Offensive. Squadrons from the Mindphaser Division and the Magyar Division sweep in from the east, doing significant infrastructural damage. 12 January 2009 *The Fall of Nome. The Mindphaser Division enters and occupies Nome. 12–13 January 2009 *The Big Crunch. Uralican and Les Paul Supremer ground forces devastate the outer areas of Norrismarmaladeland while aerial attacks continue to rack the infrastructure. 13 January 2009 *Declared a national holiday as the Siberian Tiger Alliance is released from terms early by Valhalla. *Chuckopolis is laid under siege. 17 January 2009 *Confident that Norrismarmaladeland has "learned its lesson," Uralican troops withdraw from that nation, with its leader still unaccounted for. February 2009 1 February 2009 *Jarkko Salomäki named a member of TOOL's Council of Light for the month of February. 25 February 2009 *A unanimous Tribal Council vote passes a motion to officially volunteer Uralica for ghost-busting duty for The Order of Light. 27 February 2009 *The beginning of The Ghost Wars. *The Ob Ugric Division goes over the Urals and attacks Sandland from the west. The opening attack is repelled, however a second attack breaches the nation's boundaries. *The Komi Division, assigned the task of attacking Doomagnets, splits in half, and the country is attacked in two fronts. **The Battle Of Kearney - Aleph Company hits the border town of Kearney, and despite the loss ratio being roughly 11 Uralicans to 4 Doomagnetsians, the battle is deemed a success as the Komi are able to gain an eastern foothold in the small nation. **The Siege of McCook - Bad Company hits another important border town, McCook, in a planned attack. Again, more Uralicans than Doomagnetsians were lost, however the ratio was only 2:1 and the battle was still considered a success, as the town is now under siege. *The Mindphaser Division storms into the Mississippi Delta and all but obliterates the army of the American Emirates, whose leader, President Strickler, flagrantly insulted TOOL Inquisitor Willem of Willems nation. 28 February 2009 *The Battle of Sovlokh begins. The Ob Ugric Division enters Sandland's largest city and establishes a foothold. *Sandland's leader KING ESHOT begs for peace but refuses to remove the Alliance Affiliation, and is therefore denied. *In Doomagnets, Kearney and McCook are smashed in broad daylight following a failed recruitment attempt by Doomrager, who defiantly refused to remove the TOOL Alliance Affiliation. *The Battle Of Reserve. The Mindphaser Division enters and captures the Reserve District of the American Emirates. Casualties are high on both sides. March 2009 3 March 2009 *The Sanda Offensive begins as the Ob Ugrics break a deadlock in Sovlokh and go barreling towards the Sandland capital. *The Arapahoe Massacre. Bad Company destroys the last of Doomagnets' armed forces at Arapahoe. Aleph Company occupies Lost in Power and begins dismantling the city looking for Doomagnets' ruler, Doomrager. *The Battle of Garyville. Mindphaser Division troops enter and pulverise the northern part of Garyville, a military base for American Emirati troops. 4 March 2009 *The Grammercy Blitz. The Mindphaser Division advances quickly towards Baton Rouge by devastating the American Emirates city of Grammercy. Direct civilian casualties are nil, however loss of infrastructure and power led indirectly to 15 civilian deaths. The Uralican ERHDC was deployed later in the day to help minimise civilian casualties. *The Vergence. Bad Company enters Lost In Power from the south, and the city is laid to siege. *The Sanda Offensive continues. 5 March 2009 *Ob Ugric soldiers are told by a strange outside source to evacuate Sandland, and they comply, not knowing that Sandland would disappear in a bright flash mere minutes after the final train departure of Uralican troops. Rumour has it that it was "Admin-bombed." *The Mindphaser Division enters Baton Rouge. What little is left of their armed forces from the attacks on Garyville and Grammercy goes into hiding. 8 March 2009 *Uralican troops withdraw from American Emirates, their leader assumed dead and their nation in ruins. 10 March 2009 *after 2 days of holding position in the Power Siege, Alpha and Bad Company renew their search for Doomrager in Lost In Power. 17 March 2009 *early morning: the entire Komi Division withdraws from Doomagnets, having captured its leader. *late afternoon: one well-placed cruise missile destroys what is left of Lost In Power. Doomagnets declared ZI. *Uralican Tribal Council unanimously votes to declare war on yet another TOOL ghost, prolonging the Ghost Wars. 17–18 March 2009 *The Bum Rush: An onslaught of Uralican troopers fails to penetrate the perimeter of the oddly-named nation kid99123, however the casualties inflicted severely weaken that nation's defence force. In the meantime, aerial attacks devastate the nation. 19 March 2009 *The Scarborough Hammer: The Magyar Division hammers the national defence of kid99123 at Scarborough, accompanied by the Uhtan Pansarriprikaati (Ukhtan Tank Brigade), marking the first use of the Smasher-Devourer prototype class of tank. 20 March 2009 *The Battle Of Thirsk: The Magyars and the Uhtan Pansarriprikaati smash into Thirsk, inflicting grave damage *Blitz #99123: Aerial bombardments ravage the entire nation. 21 March 2009 *The Bradcirclement: Brad13 completely encircled by Magyars and Ukhtans. 22 March 2009 *After two days of heavy fighting, the same strange outside force that had contacted the Ob-Ugrics about Sandland contacted the Magyars, urging them to evacuate, which they do. Not long after the final flight of troops out of the nation, it is said to have vanished in a bright flash. 23 March 2009 *Tribal Council votes unanimously to continue the Ghost Wars, this time with the target being a member of Jarheads ghosting TOOL's AA. 23–24 March 2009 *Co-operating with Kandatus from the New Pacific Order, Uralica attacks the nation of Bravo, a Jarhead ghosting TOOL. The Udmurt Division of the Uralican Army comes in from the north to find the nation already in anarchy, making the nation's infrastructural targets easy pickings. The Udmurts eventually dig in at Lokapur. 24 March 2009 *Various nations offer to evacuate civilians from Bravo. Uralica sends in the ERHDC to help them with this task. 25 March 2009 *Moving inward from Lokapur, the Udmurts plow through Ramdrug and into Prosperous City, then lay the city under siege after wiping out what remained of the nation's military forces. 29 March 2009 *With the nation evacuated of civilians days ago, Bravo's remaining infrastructure is razed to the ground in a spectacular bombing campaign. Despite the brutality of the war, the Bravoese civilian casualties from Uralica's part in the war number precisely four, with no deaths and only one severe injury. The government, however, is never found. *The official end of The Ghost Wars. April 2009 10 April 2009 *Uralica begins police action against the nations of Greenswroth and Tibequader. 14 April 2009 *At the request of The Phoenix Federation, Uralica declares war on the nation of Units. *The Battle of Ulu Tiram. The Mindphaser Division digs in at Ulu Tiram and does extensive damage. *The Wannabe Blitz. The Unitser Air Force attempts to bomb Syktyvkar but is almost completely shot out of the sky by the Uralican Air Force. Jarkko Salomäki earmarks ace pilot Toni Pärssilä for Kunnianmitali nomination. 17 April 2009 *The Great Police Action ends. 25 April 2009 *As part of the Karma War, Uralica declares on the nation of Heifong from The Brigade. 28 April 2009 *The Heifong front ends after TOOL surrenders to the alliances attacking her, however the front on its own is considered a Uralican victory due in large part to the aerial success of the Uralican Air Force. 29 April 2009 *Toni Pärssilä, Kornel Szigete, Lauru Markkanen, and Martina Golubayeva awarded the Kunnianmitali. May 2009 17 May 2009 *Beginning of the Tibequadrian War. Mindphaser Division and Saami Division troops enter tibequader. *The Skirmish of Canuxis. Uralica declares war on Canuxis, is attacked near Pazhga, with 27 Uralican troops and 18 Canuktite troops perishing, before Canuxis surrenders to Uralica and dismantles any affiliating marks of The Order Of Light within the nation. 20 May 2009 *Chief's Birthday. Statutory Holiday. *The beginning of the Birthday Blitz. Former NPO nation Guntopia (who had deserted to ghost TOOL during the Karma War) is attacked by a full-on blitz. 21 May 2009 *The Battle of Marcos Juarez sees the 2nd Finnish Division enter the city of Marcos Juarez and completely rout the Guntopian forces in that city. 22 May 2009 *After an unfortunate but relatively minor incident involving foreign aid from a member of AGW Overlords, and a fresh blitz of the nation from the air, Guntopia surrenders and agrees to the very simple terms, removing all marks of TOOL affiliation from the nation. 23 May 2009 *Tibequader ZIed. Troops remain in the land area as a precautionary measure. June 2009 11 June 2009 *United Nation, a nation ghosting TOOL, declares war on the nation of Fertini, and is asked to remove all marks of TOOL affiliation from the nation, an ultimatum which its ruler, daniel20201, ignores. 12 June 2009 *War officially declared on United nation at 18:02 server time. *The 1st Finnish Division enters United Nation at 18:08 server time in what has been called the Sunset Strike. 12–13 June 2009 *The Bautzen Blitz. The Uralican Air Force reduces much of UN's largest city to rubble. 14 June 2009 *Compliance finally achieved, and Uralica withdraws from United Nation once the last mark of affiliation is confirmed as having been removed. 17 June 2009 *The Beginning of the Second Ghost Wars, as Uralica goes to war with two nations illegally bearing the marks of TOOL Affiliation. *The Mindphaser Division enters Patoria. *The Estonian Division tries to enter SoftAndChewyCookies, with little success. However, the aerial damage inflicted by the Uralican Air Force was enough to compensate. 18 June 2009 *SoftAndChewyCookies not only removes all marks of TOOL affiliation, but coerces their closest ally, also a TOOL "ghost," to do likewise. The Estonian Division is recalled. 20 June 2009 *The Battle of Florida Patoriana decimates the Patorian armed forces. *The Uralican Air Force continues to pound on Patorian infrastructure, but, due to speedy pre-emptive action by the ERHDC, civilian casualties are minimised. 21–23 June 2009 *The Patorian Blitz. The air force continues to inflict massive damage on Patorian infrastructure. 23 June 2009 *Uralica declares war on 19th Hole as part of the Second Ghost Wars, sending the Zyrian Division in to a swift victory on the fringes of the nation. *Later that day, 19th Hole agrees to remove marks of affiliation. Once this is done, the Zyrian Division withdraws. 25 June 2009 *Patoria mostly in ruins, the Mindphasers leave the nation, however a state of war still exists between the two nations. July 2009 7 July 2009 *Patoria announces its dissolution as a state, thereby ending the state of war between them and Uralica. 10 July 2009 *The nation of Sexy Soviets declares war on Uralica for what it sees as an attack on its sovereignty by demanding the nation remove all marks of affiliation, launching a surprise attack on Öskölömi and killing 893 troops and 104 civilians - only the second time in Uralican history that civilian deaths have been recorded in battle. *The Economic Federation sends a massive shipment of supplies to Uralica. 11 July 2009 *The 1st Finnish Division makes a successful inroads into Sexy Soviets, capturing the city of Nanning. This is supplemented somewhat by retaliatory attacks by the nation of Golden Wardrobe, a member nation of Farkistan. *The Uralican Air Force nearly wipes out the SSAF and does significant damage to the infrastructure, particularly in Imperial City and the nearby city of Zhanjiang. 11–17 July 2009 *The Imperial Raids. The UAF launches devastating aerial assaults against the nation ruled by an "allegedly suicidal" ruler. Jarkko Salomäki refers to him as "Nero Mark 2." 13 July 2009 *The 1st Finnish Division arrives in Imperial City, laying it to siege. 14 July 2009 *As part of the Great Applicant Ghost Purges, Uralica declares war in support of the nation of Improved Aggieland, sending the Livonian Division and part of the Uralican Air Force into Nixon Land. 15 July 2009 *Overwhelmed by the aerial prowess of Uralica combined with the tag-team efforts of Aggielander and Livonian ground forces, Nixon Land surrenders and removes all marks of affiliation. 16 July 2009 *Uralica declares war on the (later found to be leaderless) nation of Kriminal Republik in support of Improved Aggieland. The Uralican Air Force leads a blitz that inflicts heavy damage, and the Komi Division goes in hard. 23 July 2009 *Kriminal Republik disbands, effectively ending the Second Ghost Wars. 27 July 2008 *In a session of the Uralican Tribal Council, the vote is unanimous (224-0) in favour of switching to a "butter economy" to be "a lender to the nations." August 2009 14 August 2009 *Construction of the Intra-Uralican Highway Network begins in various locations around Uralica. 25 August 2009 *KingRich names Jarkko Salomäki a Knight Commander of the Order of Saint Blancos. September 2009 7 September 2009 *Afcash of Economic Federation awarded the Kunnianmitali after a unanimous vote by the Uralican Tribal Council. 20 September 2009 *Uralica's land-based expansion capped by unanimous vote of the Tribal council. 25 September 2009 *Yekaterinburg annexed. *Church of the Resurrection completed in Pazhga. October 2009 25 October 2009 *Ural Mountains Stock Market opens in Yekaterinburg. November 2009 9 November 2009 *Uralica expands to cap size. 15 November 2009 *The official creation of five new counties - Yugra, Yamalia, Sapmi, Mordoviya, and Karelia. 23 November 2009 *Construction finished on the Ob-Bend Bridge, connecting Salyakharad to Lapyt-Nank. It should be noted that the bridge will not be in use for another month, waiting on the completion of Highway UH-1. 24 November 2009 *The Uralican Social Security System officially comes into effect. December 2009 22 December 2009 *Highway UH-1 is completed near Khalmer-Yu, Northeast Uralica. 24 December 2009 *The Intra-Uralican Highway Network is officially opened. 26 December 2009 *A deal is struck with Tatar politicians to had over Agryz District to Uralica, neatening Uralica's southern border on the shores of Nizhnekamskoye Reservoir. The actual hand-over date is set as 13 January 2010. January 2010 1 January 2010 *Several annexed settlements attain city status. 10 January 2010 *The Tsykmä Narrows Bridge completed, bridging a narrow in the Cheboksarskoye Reservoir between Tsykmä and the north bank of the reservoir. 13 January 2010 *Agryz District officially becomes part of Udmurtiya South, and the Tatar language becomes a "recognised regional minority" within the same. 23 January 2010 *Uralica gets its first in-country internet servers, and their first ISPs begin operation within 24 hours. Among these are UralTek and Uralica Telekom. February 2010 20 February 2010 *In a meeting of the Uralican Tribal Council, talks are opened regarding the merging of Mennoland county into Komiland. *The County Board of Permski Rayon votes 29-1 (6 abstentions) in favour of moving the county seat from Krasnokamsk to Kungur. This move will not take effect until 1 April 2010. 22 February 2010 *The Uralican Emergency Relief and Human Development Corps adds a Disaster Relief Agency to its daughter organisations. The headquarters of this is in Vorkuta. March 2010 2 March 2010 *a large wave of immigration into Uralica begins, increasing Uralica's population dramatically. 9 March 2010 *Jarkko Salomäki resigns as TOOL Inquisitor. 24 March 2010 *The Uralican National Research Institute, a government-owned research-only institute, is finished in Nevyansk. April 2010 1 April 2010 *the county seat of Permski Rayon officially changes from Krasnokamsk to Kungur. 13 April 2010 *The "Pro Deo Decree" passes unanimously in the Council, stating that Uralica will not request nor accept repayment given for reparation payments done for TOOL or any potential future alliance. 15 April 2010 *79 towns are approved for city status, out of 113 applicants. The official transition to city status is set to be on 1 May 2010. August 2010 25 August 2010 *Greene345 goes rogue on Unity, causing Uralica to declare war on Kouston. 31 August 2010 *With the Koustonian Armed Forces completely destroyed and greene345 unaccounted for, Uralica withdraws from Kouston. November 2010 21 November 2010 *A debate as to where Uralica would go upon TOOL disbandment (which did not happen) lasts two days and ends with the Council voting 178 in favour of AOD Brigade, 61 in favour of CCC, and zero for three other alliances. 23 November 2010 *Citing increasing alliance inactivity and a desire to focus more on internal politics, Jarkko Salomäki takes a month-old petition from the Russian Tribal Board to Council, where a motion to leave TOOL is made, seconded by a member of the Mari Board, and passed unanimously. Uralica then applies to join AOD Brigade. 24 November 2010 *Uralica accepted into AOD Brigade. January 2011 8 January 2011 - A petition from the Komi Tribal Board is brought to council asking Uralica to get involved in the defence of Nueva Vida's lower tiers against the heretical Drexler Villpin's East Timorese National Front, who had been terrorising them for the previous ten days or so. Category:Uralica